dariusfandomcom-20200214-history
Dariusburst: Chronicle Saviours
Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours is a shoot em up video game released as a digital download on November 30, 2015 for the PlayStation 4IGN page for Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours on PlayStation 4 and PS VitaIGN page for Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours on PS Vita in North America and December 8 in Europe.PlayStation Store Europe Page for Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours The Windows version was released on December 3, 2015 via Steam.Steam store page for Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours The game was released in Japan on January 14, 2016, including a physical PS Vita release.Official Website (Japanese)Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours Pre-Order Page on Chara-Ani On September 17, 2016, Degica announced via e-mail that Taito alumni G.rev would take the place of Pyramid as developers for the game going forward. Gameplay AC (Another Chronicle) Mode AC Mode is a direct port of Dariusburst: Another Chronicle EX. CS (Chronicle Saviours) Mode CS Mode has 186 Stages.Tokyo Otaku Mode interviews James Wragg and Katsuhisa Ishikawa of Zuntata Stages in CS Mode are laid out in a branched map, and they can be distinguished as major or minor stages by the sizes of the hexagons which represent them. Often, stages can be unlocked by completing major missions. DLC Mode DLC Mode is a fork of CS Mode which can be unlocked by purchasing any of fifteen DLC ships. The DLC ships boast new gameplay mechanics which have been adjusted to fit in with the standard Darius mechanics. In addition, all 9 ships from CS Mode can be used in DLC Mode. DLC stages are not laid out on a map. Instead, they are organized in several sections which specialize in certain ships or game variations. Pilots and Ships Darius Ships *Legend (Red) *Next (Blue) *Formula (Green) *Origin (Orange) *2nd (Red, from Darius II) *Gaiden (Red, from Darius Gaiden) *Assault (Blue) *Genesis (Orange, from G-Darius) *Murakumo, a new Silver Hawk Burst ship based on Scramble Formation,Forbes Games - DariusBurst: Chronicle Saviours' Is The Game We've Waited Over A Decade For an older Taito game. Genesis, Gaiden and Second have the exact same appearance as Origin. Although Gaiden and 2nd are officially red and Genesis and Origin are officially orange, this palette change does not make a visual difference as they change to the player's color. First player is red, second player is blue, third player is green and fourth player is orange. Murakumo is touted as a mix of Genesis and Next — according to CS Mode — in combining the drones of the former with the Burst Engine of the latter. The ship's four drones can stay to the sides in a formation to fire Laser-type shots, encircle the ship and fire Missile-type shots or follow the ship like the Options in Gradius and fire small Wave-type shots. It is possible to change angle and direction of fire for the Laser and Missile shots, but it requires finesse to pull off and use properly. DLC Ships All of these ships are relegated to a DLC Mode with their own special level packs complete with original game music and remixes. CS Mode level packs also come with these ships to allow usage of the DLC ships in these levels. TAITO Pack * Inter Gray, player ship from Night Striker * CF-345 Black Fly, player ship from Metal Black * RVA-818 X-LAY, player ship from RayForce On January 11, 2016, DegiGames announced on Twitter that DLC would be incoming for three additional player ships to be added to Chronicle Saviours based on the player ships from three of Taito's other games. The new ships are the RVA-818 X-LAY from RayForce, the Inter Gray from Night Striker and the CF-345 Black Fly from Metal Black. SEGA Pack * TRY-Z Quasar, player ship from Galaxy Force II * Harrier, player character from Space Harrier * Opa-Opa, player ship from Fantasy Zone Around February 18, 2016, more details emerged along with gameplay videos for the aforementioned on the Japanese website for Chronicle Saviours and also revealed the Sega DLC choices in OPA-OPA from Fantasy Zone, the TRY-Z from Galaxy Force II and Harrier, the blaster-wielding player character from Space Harrier. CAVE Pack * Delta Sword, player ship from DoDonPachi Resurrection * Windia (with Hoo), player character from Deathsmiles * AH-Y72 Tiger Schwert, player ship from Ketsui: Kizuna Jigoku Tachi On September 17, 2016, Degica announced via e-mail that with the transition of development to G.rev, two more DLC packs consisting of characters and ships from CAVE and 8ing would be incoming. Another e-mail on December 7, 2016 came simultaneous with a DualShockers post detailing the CAVE DLC to be released on December 15. The CAVE pack features Windia and her owl familiar Hoo from Deathsmiles, Delta Sword from DoDonPachi Resurrection and Tiger Schwert with the AH-Y72 from Ketsui, each with a pack of level arrangements. Also included will be CS Pack 3 to provide another ten CS levels in DLC Mode and musical arrangements from composers WASi303, Keishi Yonao, and Yousuke Yasui. EIGHTING Pack * G-913 Wild Snail, a player ship from Battle Garegga * S.O.Q-004 Swordfish (TO-RYU), a player ship from Terra Diver (Soukyuugurentai) * Miyamoto the Samurai Dragon, a playable flying character from Sorcer Striker (Mahoudaisakusen) On January 5, 2017, the initial trailer video for the 8ing DLC appeared on DegicaGames' YouTube channel but was and remains unlisted. The video showed off the pack's choices of the Wild Snail from BATTLE GAREGGA, the S.O.Q-004 Swordfish (aka the TO-RYU) from Terra Diver (Soukyuugurentai) and Miyamoto the Samurai Dragon from Sorcer Striker (Mahoudaisakusen) but did not specify the release date. Steam listings and a news update would soon reveal the pack's release date to be January 18 in the West as a pun on EIGHTING (EIGHTEEN). The release includes CS Pack 4 and day following the release of the DLC, an updated trailer video with all relevant logos was uploaded, with links to the DLC's Steam and PSN listings in the description. CAPCOM Pack * Mobilesuit α, a player mech from Side Arms: Hyper Dyne * Tanikura F7W Saber, a player ship from Varth: Operation Thunderstorm * Gambler, a player ship from Progear no Arashi On January 25, 2017 at 11:00 PM Eastern Time, the Japanese DARIUSBURST_CS Twitter account broke with news of a new DLC pack for three Capcom properties. The series revealed subsequently were Side Arms Hyper Dyne represented by the Mobilesuit α (Alpha) mech, VARTH: Operation Thunderstorm represented by the Tanikura F7W Saber and finally, Progear no Arashi — oddly enough, a CAVE-developed game that Capcom then published — represented by the Gambler ship. All of these characters were highlighted in a subsequently-posted video on the Chara-Ani Youtube channel with the release date set to be February 16. General Information When playing missions in AC Chronicle Mode, the stage music, boss music and klaxon "WARNING" will change to those in the Darius series game from which the player-selected or mission-fixed ship hails, plus the specific shot and death sound effects will play. In CS Mode, when using a different ship than the default, the music will not change to match the ship being used. The above-mentioned DLC ships have music and sound effects from their series included in their DLC Mode level packs where applicable. Note: When playing as a ship equipped with a Burst engine or related special attack, the Burst Meter or similar familiar gauge will be found either under the ship or at the bottom left of the screen depending on mode and player options. Watch that meter carefully as you play. Levels and Bosses Original Mode Original EX Mode Bosses Exclusive to Chronicle Mode External links * Official Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours Website (Japanese) * Official Dariusburst Chronicle Saviours Website (English) References Video(s) * First Official Dariusburst CS Trailer on Chara-Ani YouTube channel * Tokyo Game Show Official Dariusburst CS Trailer * Tokyo Otaku Mode interviews James Wragg and Katsuhisa Ishikawa of Zuntata Category:Games Category:Dariusburst